Your Mom and I are Engaged
by HardRainsGonnaFall
Summary: Rory goes to see Luke when she's staying with her grandparents.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 1

"Your mom and I are engaged," Luke said looking into her big blue eyes.

"Engaged?" Rory said shocked. "Wow... Congratulations."

Rory stood nodding for a few moments digesting the news.

"Are you OK," Luke said interrupting her musing. "I know it's big news and I didn't want to dump it on you so abruptly," he said as he moved round the counter and put his arm on her shoulder. "Look, I was planning on doing this differently. I was planning on coming to you first. I wanted to get your blessing and ask her in cahoots with you but you know your mother. She went and stole my thunder."

Rory was still silent in thought but chuckled slightly. Smirking she said "So she asked you hey?"

"Yeah. Hey lets go upstairs and talk, I'm done here."

They walked upstairs and Rory took a seat on the sofa. Standing Luke said, "If you're not comfortable with us getting married I'll understand and we'll sort something out. We can wait until you're more comfortable with the idea or call it off. We'll wait until things are right with you and your mom anyway. I know I'm not who you'd hoped you mom would marry, I mean I'm not your dad but.."

"Luke, No!" Rory almost shouted "You're so wrong, I love you Luke. You're exactly who I'd like her to marry. I finally realised that blood is irrelevant and that no question you're the better man when I was 17." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Returning the embrace Luke put his hand on her head and the other round her back. "Oh, well that means a lot to me Rory."

"I mean it. Don't let there be any confusion. You win. If there's ever a choice between you and him you win every time, easy decision" Rory said snuggling her face into his flannel and gripping him tighter. "I was just digesting that's all. Like you said, big news."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way because you come first also," he replied as he moved her head up slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rory adjusted putting her head into the crook of his neck. He slowly rubbed her back and cradled her head with his hands in her hair. Rory placed a kiss on his neck in reciprocation. They stood hugging close for a few minutes gradually embracing closer so their bodies were flush.

"Hey, this means you're going to be my Daddy soon. That's awesome," Rory said against his neck.

Luke could feel her hot breath on his neck. He was also hoping she couldn't feel the arousal growing in his jeans.

Moving her mouth to his ear she whispered "Will you tuck me in at night?" before lightly licking his earlobe then nibbling his lobe with her teeth. "By the feel of things I think you'd be a really good bed time buddy," she said as she grasped both his buttocks in her hands and grinded herself against him.

"Oh, Rory. You're killing me. This is so wrong."

"Oh but you've got me so horny Luke. You look and feel so hot why don't you just give me a good time?" She stood back from him and pushed him onto the sofa. He looked at her stunned as she slowly removed her shirt showing her black bra. After removing her top she unclipped her bra revealing her little pert breasts with nice upward facing erect nipples.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luke leaning forward and pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him and he caressed her breasts and squeezed her nipples between his fingers eliciting a guttural moan from Rory who had her head leaned back enjoying his ministrations.

"Oh yes, your hands feel so good. Oh Luke you're so good at that."

Luke with one hand on her back felt up one breast whilst moving his mouth to the other sucking in her very hard nipple then swirling his tongue around it.

"Yes, Yes! Suck my little tittles Luke. Show me what this should feel like."

Luke stood up holding her and lay her down on the sofa. He unbuttoned her pants and then removed them as she lifted up to ease her disrobe. Luke gave both her legs a rub up and down before removing her panties to reveal her freshly shaved pussy. He crouched in front of her and lifted her legs to towards the side of her head to gain better access to her centre.

He slowly traced his fingers down her pussy. "You're so wet. I can't wait to be inside you but first I need to taste it." With that he dived his face into her pussy alternating between sucking her clit and licking all around.

"Oh my! Luke, oh yes! Your mouth feels so good. Oh my, you're the best. Oh my god I'm going to cum. Keep going." Seconds later her orgasm came crashing around her and she broke her legs free from his grasp and wrapped them around Luke's head pushing him to her sex as she came down from her climax.

She released his head eventually giving him some much needed air. While she lay dazed with her eyes closed for a few moments Luke took all his clothes off. He moved to her and stroked her soft face, "I'm not done with you yet young lady," he said.

Opening her eyes she looked into his and said "Mmm. Can't wait."

Luke rolled her over and gave her backside a firm smack.

"Ooh, Kinky." Rory cooed.

"Get on your knees and face the back of the sofa." As she complied Luke got behind her and rubbed his erect cock along her vagina causing her to groan. "Are you ready for it?"

"Oh yes. I'm so ready. I need you."

Nudged his cock slowly into her entrance she gasped with joy, "Oh my! You're so thick Luke, I've never had one so thick." He pushed deeper and she breathed more heavily as she exclaimed, "Oh my god so long too. Luke, you're so good."

"Oh yeah? That rich boyfriend of your not so good in that department hey?"

"Oh no, he's certainly not blessed in that department. You're well and truly putting him to shame." He continued a steady rhythm with is cock pulling her towards him from her waist with his hands.

As she started moving into him on her own volition he moved his hands down and squeezed he breasts and tweaked her hard nipples. "Oh yes, feel me Luke. It feels sooo good."

Rory came hard again screaming his name. "Oh yes, so good." She turned around and saw his hard cock for the first time. "It looks even better than I thought." Without another word she sat on the sofa and took his manhood into her mouth bobbing up and down taking him deep in her mouth as his size would allow.

"Yes. Suck it Rory." With that Luke took hold of her as he leaned down to play with her breasts.

Not wanting to finish yet Luke moved her head back by pulling her hair. She moved her head around letting his bulbous head smooth over her face feeling its texture on her skin.

She got up saying, "Sit down, let me do the work now." Luke complied and Rory sat down onto his still hard cock. She rode his cock up and down falling hard onto him and lifting up fast. For a non-sportswoman she was showing quite a bit of life. Luke lavished her neck and pert breasts with kisses his hands on helping her up and down.

Rory could feel another orgasm building fast. "Cum with me. I want you with me."

"I'm close, I'm close keep going." She did and after a few more stroked he was shooting powerful spurts of cum into her as he felt her body contract in orgasm around his cock.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I seriously need to get rid of Logan. I never knew what it was supposed to be like."

"Well if he isn't doing the business you need someone who can. You are one hell of a girl so it's not like the stimulus isn't there for him," he said as they sat still embraced and connected.

"Well that decision is made. Man I'm so glad you showed me what it should be like. Maybe I should find another guy lined up before I let him go though. What do you think?"

"Mmm, well maybe," thinking a moment, before he continued, "Just hear me out here. I never really wanted to say anything but your mom mentioned a nude guy or something like that?"

"Naked Guy? Marty?"

"Yeah, that's it. She said that he seemed like a really nice guy and that you had a really good friendship. That he seemed interested but you were just blind to him."

"Well I've never really looked at him like that. He's Marty!" she said as if that were the explanation of everything.

"Yeah, that's what Lorelai said. I know you're not talking right now but I don't think she'd mind if I told you this." He hesitated for a moment. "First off I'm going to tell you something that might shock you now."

"OK, go on."

"Well. You know that I'm in love with Lorelai." She nodded. "Well the truth is I've been in love with her for years before we started dating. Pretty much from the day I met her." Luke looked at Rory.

Rory just looked at him expressionless, "Yeah," she encouraged.

"What do you mean 'Yeah'?" Luke said exacerbated.

"Eeermm, is that supposed to be news?" She asked looking sceptically at him.

"Yes that's news, dammit!"

She laughed heartily and hugged his head between her breasts and stroked his hair, "That's not news Luke. That's about as 'new' as I am sexually unsatisfied right now. I've known that since I was about 12."

"Ah geez! Am I that transparent?" he said moving off her chest.

"Only to everyone but Mom."

"Hmm, well I guess this may back up what Lorelai said then. She said that it's obvious that he's smitten with you but he's just not on your radar at all. Lorelai and I wasted so much time because she didn't see me and I never went for it with her. She worries that maybe you might do the same and he could be the guy for you but you'll waste lots of time. She said he's the kind of understated quiet type that you could ignore not knowing what's best for you. She said he could be a really great guy and he sounds like it from what you've told her about him."

"Mmm, I wonder who that sounds like," she said kissing him on the lips. "But he's Marty!" she said again.

"Ha! That's another parallel she drew. She told me you always say that whenever she hints at it. You know what she said? She said before we got together she had people hint at me and her and she said..."

"It's Luke!" she finished for him nodding. "I've prompted that response many a time."

"Well think about it. I have no idea how to predict who'll be able to show you a good time in the bedroom (or lounge) but if you're taking your chances you may as well take it with a good guy."

Rory nodded thoughtfully and said, "OK, I'll go for it with him. Like you said why not give it a go. I mean he is kind of hot and I do have a really good time when we hang out. He was stuck in the 'friend zone' I guess but I can drag him out of it if he's into me."

"He's definitely into you, who wouldn't be."

She lay on the sofa and brought him down with her. They kissed and felt each other's body slowly for a while until she said, "Hey can we keep messing around even if things work out with Marty or anyone else. I really loved the way you did me. I'd love it if you could creep down to my room while Mom's asleep and give me a good seeing to. That'd be so naughty and hot. You'd probably have to gag me though, hot hey."

"That sounds great," he said as he squeezed her ass.

Rory and Luke spent another hour hanging out above the diner before she went back to her Grandparents.


End file.
